


A Protector and A Destroyer

by cooldeadpool15



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Guilt, M/M, Male Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, POV Piotr Rasputin, Reconciliation, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Build, Some Canon Inaccuracies, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooldeadpool15/pseuds/cooldeadpool15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piotr Rasputin is forgiven by the X-men for the mess he helped set in when he was under the hold of Cyttorak and the Phoenix, as well as the X-force issue with Storm but he knows he doesn't deserve this, doesn't deserve forgiveness for any of his sins. Far too damaged to forgive himself, he at least tries in his own heart to forgive his little sister, to help make things right between them again. As he heals and learns how to live without guilt again, he decides he will no longer be a hammer to Scott or any other team. This time he lets himself take the lead. And when a chance to change the scenery for him appears, he jumps to it hoping things might change for the better as well. Only this scenery... is in space, with the Guardians of the Galaxy no less! At least Katya is a familiar face. Is he truly ready to let go of Earth? Well, there's only one way to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Normal with Illyana

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay, I know. Weird pairing. Like where’s the connection, right? Anyway, I came up with this when I was playing this game called Marvel Heroes (twenty something I dunno they always change the name or something) and my main character there is Colossus and my team-up hero is Drax. I didn’t actually come up with it instantly actually. It all started when I saw a post some time back then in my news feed that Kitty will officially joining the Guardians of the Galaxy. Well yeah, the shipping still haven’t popped up in my head at that time but that’s what made the entire thing possible in my head cuz Kitty’s gonna be like the bridge here something like that. The next sequence is when I was reading some BARA comics (If you don’t know that it’s uh… a manga, mostly oneshots of muscle-y hot men having sexy time with one another) Then the idea popped up when I was playing the game with my Colossus and Drax and then I was like, DING! Bara alert holy shit! 
> 
> I mean come on it’s so obvious, they’re both hot (If you’re into muscle-y men in that sort of way). It’s kinda hard though to see them together, having no connection with each other what so ever, only Kitty. But I wanna see this through, even if people don’t take notice, I’m gonna friggin’ record it, man, write it for all to see; then spam it with tons of oneshots until somebody will take notice, then show interest, and then succumb to it. Gonna be the first shipper of this! They’re like my attacker and defender, the tank and the DPS, the armor and the sword, the Destroyer and the Protector. I do hope I can make a chemistry out of them. 
> 
> Okay that’s enough blabbering but I gotta say though, actually WARN those who will read that English is not my mother tongue so it may take a long time for me to update; have to edit and edit and edit everything every time I try to proofread this. There’re already chapters written for the fic but I’ll try to make it weekly. This isn’t Beta-ed so mistakes are all mine. And this is my first fic so any advice and constructive criticism would be oh so helpful, like tell me what to do, how to be cool, tell me how to adult. Please. 
> 
> It’s a short chapter but I hope you like it. Longer Chapters in the future.

 

 

It was midmorning when Piotr decided to take a walk around the grounds of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. In a few minutes, he would attend his therapy session with Hank. He offered for free a few weeks ago so Piotr decided to give it a try. His powers were getting somewhat better because of it. He didn’t need the armor designed by Cable to keep him in metal form anymore although he still found it hard to transform from flesh to metal and vice versa, still… it was refreshing to wear actual clothes for once after such a long time of… fighting.

The air was fresh this morning, classes are starting and he could already imagine students running around the hall, others laughing so early in the morning as they get into class. He passed a few others along his way outside who seemed to recognize him. The other students gave a nod, others a cold shoulder, some even turned around the other way.

He wouldn’t blame them, after all the things he has done. He still thinks he doesn’t deserve the freedom from prison, doesn’t deserve to stay in the school. Ororo only let him stay because of Logan or so she says. He can tell that she- everyone doesn’t trust him.

Yet he is still grateful for her. Grateful that she accepted him back to the school. He doesn’t even know what help he could offer. He was no longer a teacher here, no longer part of the active X-men team; he felt heavier than he already is. How could he help? He was broken with all sense of the word.

No matter how cold Ororo may seem now (to him at least), he doubts she let him stay _only_ because of Logan. A small part of him hopes his old friend still cares.

He turned to sit down in a bench and observed the area. He watched as sunlight showered over the trees in the vast yard of the school grounds, the breeze dancing through the trees making them rustle. Perhaps he should paint here next time, maybe when there are students around, maybe when he has the heart for it. The school was brand new and very advanced for him now though, with towers and multiple buildings around and it’s all thanks to Logan. Piotr has missed out a lot.

A feeling of melancholy waved through him as he remembered his comrade’s passing. Another friend he had driven away when he accepted the Phoenix. Maybe even the time when he accepted to be the avatar for Cyttorak. It all went down the hill then.

“Hey...”

He turned to see Illyana standing beside the bench, wearing something _normal_ for once since he last saw her. It’s not the X-men kind of normal at least, with the uniforms and costumes all the time. It’s good to see her wear something casual and loose for once. She stayed with the school after Scott disbanded his team of X-men. Only she, their students, and Katya were the ones who stayed.

Well Katya stayed to an extent but after an incident in space as he has heard, she opted to stay there with her fiancé or… was it husband now? It came as a surprise to him at least, of course he knew she would move on. He would like to at least have said goodbye. But such is life he thought, always moving forward, nothing and no one will wait.

Scott though was nowhere to be found, he probably got tired of fighting some war that would never end. Emma? Well he doesn’t care much what happened to her. She is probably hiding or using her telepathy to blend in with her girls. Magneto though… Piotr didn’t want to concern himself with what the man is up to because honestly, he was tired and perhaps the Avengers can deal with Erik.

“Hello.” He finally spoke as he watched Illyana fidget from where she’s standing.

“Dr. Mccoy’s looking for you.” She spoke hesitantly, like she wanted to say something more. The two of them had never had the _talk_. They were civil with each other yes, a few occasional nods, an acknowledgement of one’s presence, but never a long conversation. It was awkward for them. He supposed it was time to forgive but he could never forget; how Illyana tricked him in becoming a monster, how she could have cleaned it out of him.

He clenched his jaw as he tried to calm himself. He was tired and he is not without guilt as well so he sighed as he offered a tired smile to his little sister.

“How are you, little sister?” A flash of surprise appeared on her face. Perhaps she thought he would drive her away, or probably ignore her. He motioned for her to sit down next to him as he patted the space next to him in which she finally did after a few seconds of doubt.

“I’m... I’m fine. How about you?” She asked knowing fully well what the answer is. But he will humor her, for the sake of a bright day ahead.

“I suppose I am good. A break was needed after... everything.” He trailed off.

“I’m... Piotr I’m sorry for-“

“It’s- let’s move on from what happened. What has been done is done.” He interrupted her. “I can’t forget it... but I have gotten the message.” He remembered her telling him what it was like for her. For her soul to be corrupted. He supposed he got the message yes. She really is not his little Snowflake anymore.

They went silent for a while. Tension was very clear in the air when Illyana decided to break the silence.

“Ororo wanted me to teach ‘ _Defenses Against Magic and Demons_ ’.” She said, changing the subject.

“Does she now? Well I am glad for you.” He offered a small smile. He too wanted to teach but not right now. Not when he’s not ready yet. But he could still be happy for his little sister who was trying so trying so hard to fit in, even amongst their kind. “I have heard you handled Cyclop’s students with Katya. Even the ones from the past.”

“Yes, it was... nice. They thought I was nice you know,” She laughed at the prospect and Piotr smiled along with her. It was rare for her to laugh like this... normal. Like reminiscing a happy memory. “It felt good. To be looked up on. Even if it’s just for a while.”

“Da… it is a good feeling I suppose.” He agreed. Perhaps this is good for his little sister. To stay and teach, away from the madness of the real world. No matter what she did to him, she is still family, he cannot help but think what’s best for her; or at least what he thinks is best. “I have heard they are leaving, the ones from the past, all except for Jean.”

“Yes, said they needed to help in their own way. Good for them I suppose, though I worry.” She shifted her gaze towards the trees. “Storm and Dr. Mccoy are... not on good terms lately because of the time displaced X-men. She asked me to send them back, you know.” She smiled sadly before continuing. “I refused.” She looked back at him as if asking for approval or if she did the right thing. It is rare to see his sister like this, fretting over something. She used to look uncaring, cold even, but Piotr can see, even if everyone says that perhaps he needs glasses, he can still see she cares.

“You think you made the wrong choice?” He asked.

“Who knows?” She paused before standing up. “If anything happens to them...”

“You wouldn’t be able to bring them back home anyway, I know for one when teenagers want something, they won’t stop until they get it.” He offered a knowing look at her as he laughed. “Always persistent.”

“Perhaps.” She offered a laugh knowing what he meant. Yet Piotr can still sense the doubt in her voice, like maybe she wanted to go to them just to check if they’re okay.

“They will be okay,” Piotr assured his sister, placing a palm on her shoulder. “They are not what they say as… a _lightweight_. They lasted this long, yes? Have a little faith.”

She smiled when she offered no response. Part of Piotr wanted to assure her that they’re strong but another part of him doesn’t want his sister going after them but he didn’t say it. He sometimes hates his selfish side but he can’t help it, the world has taken so much from him. It’s not his fault he wanted to be a little selfish of what little he has left.

Piotr stood up and stretched as he basked in the morning air. “This was a good talk, Illyana. It would be good to do this again. Perhaps next time with Katya when she visits.” It surprised him how… easy this was; talking to his sister. He was afraid though, afraid things are way beyond repair but he can have hope he supposed.

“Yes. That would be good, just like old times.” She agreed with him with a nod. “Let’s go before Dr. Mccoy thinks I bailed on him.”

He nodded and began walking with her towards the school. It was a good start for healing. Still a long way to go but he can start again. He smiled to himself. _Normal_ for a while is good he supposed. Everything’s quiet for now, the avengers are leaving them alone, same as other anti-mutant terrorists. They could start over.

“I remembered something, Psylocke showed me what you wore when I was not around. I do not want you wearing that anymore, or at least wear some pants.” He faked scolding her which failed miserably when he let out a short laugh.

“Ugh.” Illyana rolled her eyes but laughed in return. “Says the one who wears an underwear for a costume.”

“Hey! It was good underwear! It brings fresh air to my nethers.”

“Too much information, Piotr.” She mocked barfing before laughing with her brother. “Anyway I shall see you some time. You still need to see Beast.”

“Yes yes...” He raised his hands in resignation. “I have missed you, little sister.” He finally said after a few seconds of pausing, giving a tender smile before hugging her.

“As have I.” She murmured, hugging back before letting go.

With a smile she offered a nod before turning on her way perhaps the library or wherever she goes to in the mansion. He turned to head to Beast’s lab with a smile on his lips and a heart with one less burden over a thousand more. His smile wavered a little but he would try to hold on, for his friends, his sister, and the X-men.


	2. A Chance to Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the new chapter. hope you guys like it. it's pretty short but I promise you the next one's longer though please bear with me for a while, He won't go to space yet. Not until he sorts himself out. So this might turn into a really long fic... dang maybe I should have made a shorter one, probably with lots of porn.  
> Still not Beta-ed though so any mistakes are mine. You may point it out, the mistakes, if I may have passed over it so I can change it.

 

 

It’s been a week since he talked and made up with Illyana. It felt surreal to be honest. He was half expecting for something to happen that would destroy their relationship again. He was used to it, he had to admit. Piotr’s time now was either spent with her or walking around the grounds of the school, and Hanks’s sessions only occurred at least twice a week.

Of course, Illyana wasn’t always present to keep him company so he had to be creative in spending his time, which usually leads to lying in bed all day, away from everybody else.

He wasn’t actively avoiding everyone like the plague, he just… happens to not always be in the same room as everyone else. If they noticed it, they didn’t say it but he could always hear his name faint in everyone’s voices every time he leaves a room. He doesn’t bother to know whether they were talking about him or talking to him directly.

Piotr decided it was best this way. They gave him a place to stay; the best he could give them is to stay out of their way.

Kurt sought him for a while though, but he could not face him for shame. He told him he needed time but he does not know for how long. The guilt was embedded in him, now more so when he is inside the school living with the people he betrayed. He was afraid it would stay there for the rest of his life. The guilt he felt when he was away from his friends back then did not echo inside him like it did now.

Making up with Illyana should have helped calm down at least some of his burdens, the guilt he can try to bear, for now, but the nightmares… the nightmares still come, still plaque him at random hours of the night. No warning, just… charging right through him, waking him up sweating and sitting in his bed till morning.

This resulted in making him restless during day. Sometimes he would just halfheartedly hope the nightmares won’t come whenever he went to sleep in the afternoon because he was too exhausted to care. Other times he would doze off from whatever he was doing. He even dropped a mug, well a mug and a few other china wares when he jerked awake from its shattering sound, and unconsciously hit other plates and mugs behind him as well, which very much likely earned himself a scolding from Ororo. Of course she’d notice what’s wrong and dragged him back to bed as he squeezed out excuses.

She had one thing to say though, “Go see Henry for _this_ ,” then she left him to sleep. Well, as hard as he can try to anyway.

So today was one of his sessions with Hank in his lab. He tried to mask his tiredness and exhaustion by faking a smile and adding a beat in his steps. He just hoped this won’t interfere with the results of his sessions.

His sessions consisted fairly on testing his abilities. Most of the time Hank sets him up on some of his machines. Hank said they were doing well, his powers, but still a long way to go, much to Piotr’s dismay. Honestly, he didn’t get why he needed therapy for his powers. It’s not like he’ll be of use to missions, let alone be able to join in one since he was practically a criminal now.

He found the blue man writing something when he went to him so he decided to sit for a while and wait for him to finish.

“You look rather…”Hank’s voice interrupted his thoughts as he realized the blue man was taking a seat in front of him.

“ _Shitty_ …?” Piotr supplied for him. He supposed his sleepless nights in bed would show up in his face rather sooner.

“I was going to say miserable but... uh yes _shitty_.” Hank shrugged as he studied Piotr more and frowned. “You haven’t been sleeping?” He asked with concern.

“I… I have not.” Piotr finally admitted and looked down to the floor. No use for lying now though, since Ororo will probably ask Hank for it. Hank sighed when he offered no explanation.

“Of course I would ask why but that would seem rather intrusive, won’t it? After all I’m just someone who’s trying to fix your powers so anything happening outside of it that _might_ affect the progress of our sessions is none of my concern, is that right?” Hank gave him a knowing look and Piotr just sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

“Your sarcasm was not necessary.” He muttered, annoyed. “I just do not want to talk about it.”

“Well we can’t continue with our sessions unless you rest. We’ll skip our session today but I suggest you talk about it to someone if that will help, preferably Rachel but-“

“No. I do not want someone _poking_ around my head.” He said sternly, casting yet another annoyed glance at Hank.

“No one’s going to poke but she _can_ help even without the telepathy. At least talk about it to someone, if not me or Rachel, then Kurt. You’re not an island, my friend. Considering what you’ve been through…” Hank offered a sympathetic glance to him, one which he didn’t deserve.

“It is the consequence of what I _did_ , Hank.” Piotr buried his face in his hands. “Perhaps as you say ‘ _I have had it coming’_ is the proper response. I deserved it.”

“We all make mistakes Piotr but that doesn’t mean we can’t be redeemed. I mean even your sister is forgiven.”

“That is what you say, you haven’t been there, and you do not know what it was like... What it...” Piotr released a frustrated sigh. “And Illyana’s different… not what she used to be. She is okay now but…” silence followed after, then Hank sighed.

“Perhaps, but I did have a taste of it, figuratively speaking, to have all that power, that strength all at your disposal no matter how long or short it was inside of you and even once you let go of it, it never truly goes away,” said Hank. Piotr heard what happened to the X-men recently with a certain black vortex. “I gave it up, but it did had an effect on me. But I suppose mine can’t be compared to yours. All I’m saying is, I understand and sometimes talking helps. Not instantly but it’s a start. Until you’re ready, my door is always open.” Hank patted Piotr’s shoulder as the latter gave a sigh.

“I do not deserve this. _This_ help.” Piotr finally admitted.

“Perhaps it is for us to decide who is and isn’t worthy of our help,” Hank said sternly obviously getting annoyed with his stubbornness. But his gaze softened with sympathy. “We’re family after all, we make mistakes, we slap that jack in the head for that mistake, and we hug it out in the end. That’s what family is for, my friend. As the girl who can walk through walls once said, ‘ _Once an X-men – Always an X-men_ ’.”

Piotr chuckled at that which earned him a confused look from Hank. “It would seem that you have been waiting to use that speech for quite a while now.”

“Ah the curse of a poet,” Hank chuckled. “But I’m quite serious. Give yourself a chance to heal. I can offer a change of session, just until you’re ready. But, I’ll give you something to help you sleep. For now,” Hank moved to his table and opened a drawer. He hummed as he searched inside it, sifting through plastic bottles that Piotr assumed were pills. Hank made a small sound of triumph as he found what he was looking for. He took two pills from the bottle and placed it inside a small plastic vial before handing it to Piotr. “Now carry on, I do have things to do and so on. And remember, just one for tonight and then the next. Now rest up.”

He took the small vial of pills and shook it just to hear the sound before deciding he wasn’t needed here anymore. With a sigh he stood up and nodded and finally waved goodbye as he headed out the lab.

“Remember what I said.” He heard Hank call out before he went out the door. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Da, Mother,” He deadpanned, shaking his head as he went out with a corner of his lips turning up. “And... thank you.” He didn’t bother to wait for a response as the automatic door slid itself closed behind him.

Piotr spent the night sitting in his bed eyeing the pills he set on the bedside table after a long shower. He supposed he was still hesitant to go back into the land of dreams, but it was the only ticket he had right now for a long awaited sleep.

With a sigh, he went over and picked it up. Slapped one to his mouth and turned off the light. He supposed he would think about Hank’s offer. Perhaps he should accept it, after all Hank was already used to Piotr’s _shit_ about his powers. Yes… maybe he will accept.

He went to bed, pulled up the covers and closed his eyes as he waited for the pull of the medication to do its work. He just hopes that his demons won’t show themselves for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh poor Piotr. I know he should be used to this kinds of things, right? But come on, being an Avatar to Cyttorak, being an avatar to Phoenix, and being somewhat betrayed by his sister, his little Snowflake, and add to that Logan's death in which he pretty much wasn't around except for his funeral i think, all these should really fuck you up. And Piotr, gosh that poor gentle heart of his had to endure these things happening to him one after another. I mean compared to Cyke, Emma, Magik, Mags, and Namor, I'm pretty sure they can keep it together but Piotr here was a fuckboy to both such strong entities, so yeah he's gonna need some help for this. And no matter how long it has gotten, I'm pretty sure it won't go away just like that.  
> Ah and forgive me, I know Beast's way of prescribing is pretty much informal but I tried.  
> But still tell me what you think of this chapter. Advice and what-not is welcome.


	3. Bonding with Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while but here ya go. A small action scene practice.

 

Piotr did finally listen to Hank’s advice to talk to his friends after his session with him a few days ago, or at least to Kurt. He missed the furry elf. It had been far too long since they last spoke to each other. Considering his friend was dead for a certain amount of time and he was out there playing God with Cyclops, now seems to be the perfect opportunity.

He felt braver now, well at least that’s what he says to himself like a mantra almost every day ever since his session with Hank, just like what he had instructed him.

He found Kurt in the hangar checking the Blackbird after their flight sessions with the fresh graduates of the school. The ones he used to call _his_ students passed by him, they smiled and offered their greetings as he made his way to his friend.

“Megan, we will practice on your maneuvering next time, you too Benjamin, you almost burned the controls, try not to be too nervous next time. And Julian! Quentin! I know you two cheated so you will stay here and clean up the jet.” Piotr heard his friend chastise the students- no the Junior X-men, they were past being students and he felt a glitter of pride in his chest as he walked towards Kurt.

A few snickers and whining could be heard before Kurt turned to see him. There were a few moments as he said goodbye to the younger X-men before going to Piotr.

“Ah Piotr, mein freund, how are you?” Kurt gave him a slight hug as Piotr did in return and patted each other’s backs. “I barely see you around anymore. Everything is okay I hope?”

“Da, it is my friend. I just… I have missed you, all of you... And I apologize.” He gave Kurt a sad smile before dropping it to frown in the end.

“For what?”

“For… for pushing you away, for not seeing all of you… for- for everything.” Piotr would take it if Kurt punched him right then and there. He would not take it against him. After being such an _asshole_ as colorful as the word is. He saw Kurt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I understand that you would need time alone, my friend. There is no need to apologize and as for _everything_ … it is water under the bridge.” Kurt smiled.

He was about to open his mouth to speak but Kurt beat him to it.

“You are kicking up yourself too hard.” Said Kurt, crossing his arms in amusement. Piotr sighed and stood in silence for a few moments.

“I seem to deserve more than the _kicking_.” Piotr smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood and rid himself of negative emotions. “After all that is what you do to _asses_.” Kurt laughed shaking his head and placed a hand over his shoulder in which he laughed as well.

“How are your powers by the way? Beast tells me there is progress.” Asked Kurt.

“Da... It has been going well I suppose. Just a few more sessions.” Piotr said as they headed out of the hangar.

“Good good, soon you will be able to come with us.” Excitement was behind Kurt’s voice.

“I… do not think that will be a good idea. I am still a wanted fugitive. I would not want to cause more trouble. I already appreciate it being able to stay here.” He saw Kurt deflated a little before nodding.

“Yes, I seem to have forgotten that. If only the Avengers could see what a noble man you really are, Piotr. I may have been… indisposed at that time but I know you are a good man.” Kurt gave him a sad smile. “Everyone seems to think we’re unpredictable, mad... bad men even. They don’t know we fight against it every day of our lives… even inside ourselves.” They seemed to walk in silence as they headed inside the school. Piotr was sure he was in a situation where Katya would jokingly say “awkwaaaard.” So in an attempt to change the moody atmosphere he surveyed the area and caught sight of the ex-students.

“I have noticed the young ones wearing new costumes, does it not remind you of our youthful days?” He said wistfully as he gazed at the younger X-men hanging around the lobby.

Kurt chuckled before turning to see them as well, the earlier conversation seem to have been forgotten. “Yes, ah those were the days… and it would seem your sister has a knack for designing costumes.”

“Illyana?” Piotr was sure Kurt had rolled his golden eyes on that one but he was still smiling.

“Yes, Piotr, who else? I hear she and Betsy are quite close nowadays. They do have the same taste for weaponry, with the glowing swords and all, and coincidently, they have the same taste in fashion. I’m not surprised that creativity runs in the family.”

Piotr gave a sad smile. He hadn’t known his sister would have such a creative mind. Well it is not like he asked either. A small part of him was jealous of Psylocke but he was happy for his little sister nonetheless. Perhaps when all of this is over, particularly his issues, when things are... bearable, maybe he could share with his sister. “I suppose that is good, for her.”

“It is, my friend. Maybe things will go smoothly from here too.”

“Judging from our past experiences, when have things _ever_ go smoothly for the X-men?” Piotr chuckled.

“Well… we always did find ways to fix it,” said Kurt. He crossed his arms and went into a thoughtful trance for a second before smiling up at Piotr. “What say you? How about a little _Danger room man to man bonding Session_.” Kurt grinned. Piotr had to laugh at that term.

“ _Man to man_? You make it sound so scandalous.” Piotr said causing both of them to laugh.

“Ah the English language is still such a mystery to me, I’m afraid.” Kurt scratched the back of his head.

“Danger Room? I thought Logan never added a Danger Room in the school?”

“Mein Fruend…” Kurt chuckled, shaking his head before spreading his arms wide. “This whole place is the Danger Room. It is fixed with Shi’Ar Tech. I did the same thing when Rachel told me. The school has changed so much.” Kurt chuckled as he saw Piotr look around the room in a mixture of curiosity, shock, and awe.

“That it did, comrade… that it did.” Piotr grinned as he looked around the hallway they went to. “So… how does it activate?”

“Of course it has security clearances and Ororo just gave me one, the other mentors and professors have higher clearances I presume but luckily I have access to the customizable level. As for activation, well… you speak to it.”

“Speak to it?” Piotr raised an eyebrow with a speculative look.

“Did I stutter? Ja, we speak to it. If I haven’t seen alien tech beforehand back in the days I swear I’ll call this place haunted. Anyway, go suit up. Still have your old uniform, Piotr?”

“Ah, I… uh I threw it out.” Piotr smiled sheepishly. He never expected to get back to his superhero days anyway, so what is the use of the costumes other than be a constant reminder of what he used to be. Kurt was already giving him that sympathetic look that would likely start another heart to heart session, which Piotr has had quite enough, honestly. “It is okay, I will just try on something else.”

“Of course.” Kurt probably is a telepath for all they know, he seemed to have that _‘it’s okay, I understand’_ kind of look whenever a sensitive topic in a conversation was breached. “I’ll look around for free rooms we can use, if the faculty lounge is not clear we’ll just use some unused classrooms. Meet me in the lounge when you’re done.” Kurt smiled and clapped him in the back before turning the other way.

Xxxx

**Back in his room…**

Piotr was not panicking of course, he was just… nervous. Yes, nervous. He had not used his powers in combat besides his sessions with Hank, and he already threw out the uniform that regulates his mutant power. He had merely lifted machines that got heavier by the second, sometimes wires were attached to his metal skin, other times it was a measurement of the strength of his punches or other times his durability too, but not an outright danger room session. He was nervous. He scoffed to himself because he doesn’t even know why or what he’s nervous about.

Perhaps it’s because he doesn’t trust himself anymore. It’s not like his powers could hurt Kurt accidentally, unless of course he punches him, well… accidentally. Maybe it’s the possibility of his powers failing when the need to protect Kurt arises. But it’s not like those holographic enemies could gravely hurt him or his friend. So what is the problem, he thought to himself.

He should probably go see Kurt. Or he could go see Hank first. Yes, that’s probably the best idea. If he didn’t approve then he would just have to tell Kurt. But then his friend would be disappointed, and of course he will try to hide it again with an understanding _‘it’s okay’_.

He sighed and rubbed his hands all over his head, messing up his air. He’s getting paranoid over little things. He really does need to… _chill it out_ as they would say.

Perhaps Danger room with Kurt might not be a bad idea. He just needs to stop thinking about it too much.

So with a sigh, he stood up from his bed and went to his dresser. Sifting through his clothes, he opted for a black tank and gray sweatpants.

He checked himself at the mirror and although it’s not that noticeable, he seemed to be getting slightly pudgy around the middle. He lifted his tank to check it out. Perhaps he might need to go back to working out, and running. Perhaps a weekly Danger Room session too, provided he does not mess this one up. He might need to shop for more clothes though, he should probably ask Kurt to help him buy online for that.

He grabbed the only rubber shoes he had and went for the door. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he opened the door to see Illyana, hand raised ready for knocking.

She raised her eyebrows as well in surprise. “Piotr!” She exclaimed before clearing her throat to regain her composure.

“Illyana? What is wrong?” Piotr’s brows knotted in concern.

“Just going to ask you to lunch, but seeing as you’re going somewhere…”

Piotr looked down at what he’s wearing, “Ah yes, Kurt invited me to have a… Danger room _man to man bonding_ session with him.” He said, grinning. He began walking, his sister following beside him.

“Nightcrawler? Danger room _man to man bonding_ session?” She asked laughing. “You two make it sound so dirty. You could just call it some bonding time, you know.”

“It was his words.” He grinned at making her sister laugh. It felt good. Just like old times.

“Though is that what you are wearing? Where is your uniform?”

“I uh... I do not have it anymore.” He mumbled as they walked.

“Oh.” That seemed to make her quiet for a moment before turning to him and asking, “Do you want me to make you a new one?”

Piotr raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Ar- are you sure? I could just have Hank to-”

“Of course, Piotr,” She rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Psylocke has been giving me a few advice. Perhaps I could try it on you.” She seemed to sense that he will try to refuse her offer when he opened his mouth to speak. “And no, you can’t say no. You can only say yes.”

With a sigh he finally nodded. “Alright… Is this right away or...”

“Give me time to make a few sketches. You better not let Nightcrawler wait then. I will see you later.”

“Alright, later then Illyana. And it better be something with pants on. Same for your costume too.” He gave her a pointed look.

She rolled her eyes at him. “Ugh. Don’t try me Piotr or I will make something _girly_ and force you to wear them.”

Piotr laughed and patted her sister in the head, much to her annoyance. “Favor? Can you teleport me to Hank? I better go see him before I go see Kurt.”

She then went near him and fixed his hair before stepping back. With a snap of her fingers she smiled at him with a hint of mischief in her eyes. “Done.”

Then whirls blue flames engulfed him and next thing he knew he was in front of Hank who was wearing an annoyed blank look. He surveyed the room before him and noticed the masses of scattered papers around. A blink of realization hit him as he turned to look at Hank apologetically.

“Sorry.”

Hank can only shake his head.

 

Xxx

Fighting was not something he had depicted of himself in the future when he was young, nor being more or less a fugitive. He hadn’t even dreamed of becoming a painter, just… to grow up, to tend to the farm, his parents, and his sister, to find a suitable wife and raise a family, and maybe paint the fields or his family on his spare time, just that.

He didn’t dare to fight the world, nor fight holograms and criminals with his friends in tights. But he is here now in a tank top and sweatpants willing to avoid looking nervous next to his friend as he set up the settings for the session.

“Hmmm what kind of enemies do you wish to fight, Piotr?” Kurt mumbled without looking at him as he typed at the tablet in his hands.

Managing to clear his throat (And hopefully his nervousness) he shrugged at Kurt. “Ermm Surprise me.”

“Ja, Ironmen in dresses it is then.” Kurt simply said as he jotted down the final calibrations and stood beside him.

Piotr slowly turned his head to Kurt and raised an eyebrow. “Dare I even ask?”

Kurt just laughed before saying, “It was Kitty’s idea for fun. Now, let us begin. System? Commence free form danger doom session.”  

“ **Free Form Danger Room Session commencing. Scanning participants.** ” A voice echoed around the classroom then laser scanners appeared above and screened them from top to bottom. “ **Scanning Complete. Kurt Wagner A.K.A. Nightcrawler. Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin A.K.A. Colossus. Welcome to the Danger Room. Initializing free form level.** ”

Just then the whole room slowly transformed into Midtown. They stood there at the center of Bryant Park. Spires of skyscrapers appeared and stood tall against the clouds. Cars were running on the street just as people were walking on the side walk from what he can see.  He can even feel the sunlight mantling them with its warmth. Despite them being in a small classroom, the entire place felt too real and big.

“Would we not collide with the classroom walls? I know we used holographic technology back then in the Danger Room but… this is too big of a place to just be inside of the classroom.”  Piotr said as he observed the area.

“Well even though our previous Danger Room was already advanced, this one is way more. The holographic technology here functions like a quasi-pocket dimension. No matter where you run, you won’t hit the wall. Just make sure that after the session, you go back to the starting area.”

“So this is the starting area? How far does this go?”

“Ja. See those glowing line at the grass?” Kurt pointed towards the faintly glowing line a few feet near them. Piotr could see that the line extended and went around them. “These square area, about the size of the classroom is our starting and safe area. Though it won’t be safe anymore once we get out of it.”

“I presume that is when the real danger will start.” Piotr supplied then scoffed a little. “I was waiting for the Iron-dresses to start appearing.”

Kurt gave a small laugh. “Well then my friend, you better armor up too. I must admit I have been curious to these changes Beast has said.”

With a sigh he mumbled a nervous, “Very well.” And then his body quickly transformed into his iconic organic steel form. The transition began from his torso then to all over his body and it was a faster transition than his previous armor.

“Whoa, my friend, you look different. Or rather still quite the same as a while ago… Height-wise.”

“Da, it is how I look now,” Piotr sighed as he flexed his fingers. Unlike his previous armor, he didn’t grow bigger than seven feet, instead his height remained completely the same. The lines that appeared before were no longer highly apparent. Although they are still there when you look at it closely but it bent downward forming a thin Vs along his arms. Hank said that his armor still shared properties with osmium but it has other properties as well and although his strength level dropped to 85 tons, he can still, as they say, _crack a punch_. “I do feel rather lighter than I did before.”

“Well let’s get started, Piotr. And do not fret, it is as good as it was before, you may not be bigger but bigger doesn’t always mean better, my friend.”

“Da…” With a sigh. “Though I may not get most references, but I do not think _that_ is what _she_ would say.” He added with a grin, in which Kurt choked a laugh.

He and Kurt went outside the safe area and the lines behind them disappeared and a voice echoed above them.

“ **Session ready. Begin**.”

Then like a switch, the atmosphere changed as people started running away, people inside cars started getting out and, while stifling a laugh, one by one of Stark’s different variety of armors wearing colorful dresses and gowns appeared behind every building and rocketed towards them. There was even one wearing a ballerina tutu and how Katya managed to program that was something he would never be able to comprehend.

Soon they were surrounded by the mass of Ironman’s lady armors hovering around them, some even went down the ground and by Lenin’s Ghost he swears they bowed down in a lady like manner. And with a sigh, he figures he should armor up his nervousness as well. He must face his self as he faces the enemy. He must trust Kurt and more importantly himself that he will get over this… issue he has with himself. And as he steels his will, he gazes the armors with a determined look.

“Come, Lady Stark, and face the might of the Colossus!”  Piotr shouted and like a sound of a needle falling on a cold hard floor, they attacked, dresses flowing and all.

Piotr grinned as he charged right to the enemy. One was stupid enough to charge him head on and with more speed than he had before, he punched right through its chest defeating it from battle before it could even raise its arm. Another tried to land above him but he rolled over dodging the attack. Rolling near another one, he grabbed it by its leg (through the dress) and whipped it to the one that attacked him, sending both of the armors crashing all the way across the park.

He spied Kurt teleporting away limbs of an armor before piercing it with his sword. He saw a light a few meters behind Kurt and it was one of the armors hiding in the trees preparing to fire a photon blast, with its green flowing princess dress that would surely make Psylocke want to burn it with fury.

But Kurt was not paying attention.

So he quickly picked up a stone on the ground and threw the stone towards the armor, hard, and prayed for it to hit. His days with Domino should at least make it worth it. And to his glee, it hit but only by the arm, destroying its limb in the process as well as disrupting its attack. Kurt saw his attempt and teleported behind it, quickly dispatching it by cutting off its head and piercing it at its core.

Piotr clearly forgot the enemies he was battling and one blasted him with its photon blasts, and it was the one wearing the tutu. He was shot back of course before he slowly stood up and tried resisting it. He was heating up so he sidestepped, avoiding the steady beam of light.

He made a few sidesteps and dodges before he finally hit the armor in the head with a punch. With it taken aback he struck again with fast jabs before bringing in the final punch and blasting its chest with a hole and of course sending it flying across the park, hitting a few of the armors along the way.

He heard Kurt bamf beside him as they surveyed a few more armors still standing.

“How about a Fastball Special? Pete and Kurt style.” Piotr said as he offered a smile.

“Thought you would never ask.”

With that, Piotr raised his hand in a throwing position before Kurt teleported unto it just as the armors started charging again.

“Ready?” Piotr asked.

“Ja.”

And Piotr threw Kurt towards two of the charging armors, swords raised. And just as quickly he was thrown, he suddenly teleported and _bamfed_ behind the two armors. With his speed from the throw, he spun, swords raised at his side and cut them by half from their waist. He teleported again while in the air and did a variation of attacks to three more.

With only a few more charging at Piotr, he grinned as he dodged a few of their attacks and beams before calling out to Kurt.

“Kurt! Teleport me above?” He saw Kurt nod and with a _bamf_ he was on his shoulder.

“Going up!” Kurt said and they both disappeared then reappeared plenty of meters above.

“Going down!” Piotr shouted as he plummeted down towards the cluster of enemies. He hit them hard, with the impact making the ground ripple, sending the armors flying, others got disassembled from the force.

With clearly nothing left standing, Piotr gave a hearty laugh. He settled as Kurt reappeared beside him when the system’s voice echoed. “ **Session cleared, congratulations. Please return to the starting area.** ” A line of light forming a square appeared at the center of the park.

“Ah that was a good work out. Spasibo, Kurt.” Piotr said as he transformed back to normal. He gave a few stretch before turning to Kurt.

“Ja, that it was.”

“That was rather easy though.” Piotr surveyed their work with a smirk.

“Well it was supposed to be for fun, just to lessen the boredom. And welcome, Piotr. We should do this more often, maybe with your sister or Rachel.” Kurt chuckled. “Anyway, Let us go back. I am getting hungry.”

Piotr’s stomach growled before he could respond, earning a small laugh from him. “Da, it seems we agree on that one.”

“I do hope there’s still food in the mess, I swear to you those kids are like animals. And I don’t feel like cooking the faculty kitchen.” Kurt said before hurrying to go to the safe area.

He gave a quiet laugh as he remembered why he was so nervous before doing this. Now it seems like a funny thing to him. So with a smile he followed along and hoped for the best. He clearly needs to bring Illyana into this level though, just to see the look on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think about this chapter. :D Any advice, tips, suggestions are welcome.


	4. Illyana's Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... I was busy with school so I didn't have the time to edit and clean this chapter but here it is. it has an image below, just a sketch of Colossus' new uniform I drew.

 

“Do you really have to put it magically on me, Illyana?” Piotr hesitantly asked as he studied his sister’s sketches. She started her sketches a week and a half ago, just after he started training with Kurt. He turned down some of her earlier samples as it was too standoffish, other times it was too flashy. He was starting to doubt if she really got her creativeness from him rather than from Katya, but at least this last one seemed fine. Simple. “Can’t you just… make them and I will change into them?”

“Ugh Piotr, for the last time, YES. I will put it magically on you,” Illyana said exasperatedly. “You do not even have to go naked, this is easier.”

“But would it not-“

“Trust me, Piotr. I will not mess this up again, I promise.” Illyana said, determined.

And there is that pleading look she has mastered when she was merely a little girl whenever she wanted something from him. It’s not that he doesn’t trust her… well his trust for her is questionable at best but what he doesn’t really trust is magic. It’s the thing that ruined both their lives, mostly Illyana’s. But she continued to give him that rare pleading look so he finally gave a small laugh and a sigh in the end. Somehow he knew it wasn’t the uniform she had in mind when she mentioned about _messing it up again_.

“Alright, let us get it on with then.” He sighed, defeated by the _look_.

“Trust me, it will only feel like you just dived in a pool. Are you ready?”

He sighed but then nodded for her to continue.

Blue light suddenly appeared below his feet and instantly engulfed him. His vision was instantly filled with dancing lights and whirling blue flames and a cold like feeling wrapped around him. His heart beat sped up, he suddenly felt afraid, afraid of something going wrong. He fought the feeling, knowing that he should trust her sister.

The flames continued dancing until it slowly died down, little by little and it whirled down to the floor to wither in to small puttering blue flames.

“See? Easy as cake.” Illyana said. That was… a rather unpleasant feeling to be honest but he would not tell that to his sister. Piotr tried composed himself before responding to his sister.

“It is... easy as _pie_. Not cake.” He smirked when his sister rolled her eyes.

He went to the mirror and checked his new uniform. He flexed his fingers and felt the texture of the gloves wrapped around his hands, spanning up to the middle part his forearms, it also had orange colored metal plates.

The uniform was reminiscent of his previous one but it was not heavy to wear fortunately, rather it was comfortable actually and very light too, it makes movement easier and less restricting.

The majority of the uniform was filled with a dark gray fabric. It had a few black and orange colored sections too, like the one that covered his chest area; it had an orange color much like the one Cable gave him. The sides of his uniform were lined with black fabric that ran over his thighs and it also webbed all over his back. 

Overall it was formfitting but not overly skintight, he supposed it was modern looking, like Betsy’s. He had to admit, he likes it.

 “Soo how is it? Is it comfortable?” Illyana said, interrupting his thoughts.

“It’s… I do not know what to say…” He didn’t know what to say as he turned to look at her.

“Well a thank you would be nice.” She rolled her eyes at him.

“Thank you, little sister.” Piotr responded as he suddenly gave her a bear hug and lifted her up the floor, much to her protests.

“Ugh Piotr, you big lug! Put me down!” Piotr put her down laughing then she lightly slapped him on his chest. When she finally composed herself, she gave him a glare which he returned with a smirk.

Once she composed herself, she walked around Piotr, inspecting the outfit. “It does look good on you…” she said thoughtfully. “And you did not answer my question. Is it comfortable?”

“Yes. Very. It feels wonderful, Illyana.” He said, stretching his arms wide as he checked himself in the mirror.

“Good, it’s very durable too. It also has enough protection against magical and demonic attacks, as I have done with the junior X-men’s uniforms as well.”

Piotr raised an eyebrow at that. “Well… thank you, I suppose. Though I only need the uniform for fighting in danger room sessions. There was no need to… over do it.”

“I just thought you might need it, that’s all.” Illyana offered. Suddenly Illyana couldn’t look at his face. She sighed and something dropped from the pit of Piotr’s gut. He could tell his sister was going to tell something big.

“What is it, Illyana?” Piotr asked, afraid of the response. But he had a gut feeling what it is.

“I’m leaving.” She finally said and Piotr froze at that.

“You’re leaving.” Piotr repeated and she nodded in silence as he waited for a response.

Piotr sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face in exhaustion. “Why? Do you not like it here? I thought things are-” He paused before pinching the bridge of his nose. “What reason do you have for leaving, Illyana? Are you going with Cyclops again? Emma? Is everyone not treating you right? I am sure if we talk to Oro-”

“No, none of that, Piotr.” Illyana interrupted.

“Then what?” Piotr asked sighing.

‘There is trouble… a mystical turbulence in the folds of space and time. Even other planes. I have to-“

“Is that not the job for Dr. Strange?” Piotr snapped.

“Dr. Strange is missing.” Illyana snapped back.

“So it is your job now?!” Piotr exclaimed. “What happened to teaching… magic class or whatever class that was?”

“It’s _Defense Against Magic and Demons_.” She corrected as she rolled her eyes and looked back at him seriously. “And yes, it _is_ my job. This is bigger than teaching class, Piotr.”

“Where are the other wizards and all those tricksters?” Piotr said, waving his hand around. “I thought that things could be normal now, Illyana. No more magic, limbo, demons…” He sighed and slumped down to sit on his bedside. He brought his hands to cover his tired face.

Illyana sighed and sat down beside him.

“I have to do this, Piotr.” Illyana said firmly. “I may be Illyana but I am still Magik, and no one can take that away from me.”

Piotr was silent as he placed his hands down his lap before looking at Illyana.

“When do you have to leave?”

“This weekend. Sunday,” Illyana said looking towards the window outside.

“That is two days from now? I had just gotten back with you, Illyana. Why so soon?” Piotr whispered tiredly.

“I can’t wait for things to get worse, Piotr.”

Piotr sighed as he wrung his mind for something to say to break the silence that ensued. So it has come to this again. He can never get his sister out of magic no matter how hard he tries. It always finds a way to crawl its place in their lives. And it is in her codename after all. He can’t stop her he supposed but that doesn’t mean he can be happy about it.

“Does everyone know?” Piotr asked steadily as he looked at her before speaking.

“Only Storm and Rachel, very brief though,” Illyana said. “But I plan to speak it with some of the Senior X-men tonight with Wanda.”

“That _witch_?” Piotr hissed. “She was the one who made this mess worse, Illyana. How can you trust her?”

 “The same way you would trust me. I want to plunge my Soulsword right into her crazy little head more than you do brother, but everybody deserves a second chance.” She said with determination in her eyes. “You of all people still believe that, right?”

Piotr stared at Illyana’s with hard eyes but softened as he let her words sink deep into his skull. He sighed.

“I do not know what to believe anymore, Illyana…”

“Then believe me, Piotr.” Illyana spoke with conviction. “Kitty will believe me, and she’s out there to protect the Galaxy. I have to do my part too. This is more than our little feud with humanity and their hatred against mutants.”

“Why are you asking for my permission then? It is not like I can stop you from taking off like you always do.” Piotr muttered. A flash of hurt appeared on her face but she steeled herself in a brink of a second. Perhaps it’s her soul that is like his flesh; soft and gentle but can turn as hard as steel when needed. He sighed as he mentally kicked himself for saying that to her. “I am… sorry. I did not mean to say it like that.”

“It… it is okay. You were right, I do leave without saying anything.” Illyana assured with a calm voice.

“Illyana-“

“But I do not regret it. I may have made mistakes and I did my own sins but they are justified. I never do things without a reason, Piotr. And yes, I do not need your permission nor anyone else’s but I do value our bond as siblings and with that, my respect for you as the eldest to the both of us as well.” Illyana interrupted before standing up and calmly headed towards the door.

“Can we trust her? She is an _Avenger_ after all,” Piotr said, watching his sister stop near the door.

“Yes.” Illyana merely stated. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Piotr could only watch his sister retreat away from their conversation. Laying back in the bed with a sigh, he heard the door open expecting her sister to leave and slam the door but heard her voice again.

“You’re welcome to join the meeting tonight, you know.” He heard her say. He merely stared into the ceiling before answering.

“Alright.”

Somehow he doesn’t think going to the meeting was a great idea, but he already said yes. And before long he closed his eyes as he heard the Illyana silently closed the door. The sound of the students’ voices outside filtering through his room was the only thing he heard as he let it lull him into unconsciousness, slowly drifting into the void and sleep finally came.

Xxxx

It was almost midnight by the time the meeting started. Luckily, Piotr got there just in time after a shower from a danger room session, alone. Of course he had to sweet talk Ororo to give him clearance in some harder levels. He needed something to take out the stress in his muscles and his mind. It was no brainer that if he did not do something about it, his temper will take over at the heat of the meeting.

The halls were quite empty by the time the clock struck 8 o’ clock. The students were put to bed rather early today no doubt, earning a few curious glances from the younger generation, leaving only the seniors prowling about.

Everyone was tense about the sudden meeting, even more so when they saw Wanda. Piotr, despite knowing she’d be there, still tensed at the sight of her. Of course he couldn’t forget the mess of her doing, he may not be one of the people who lost their powers and even if it was a lifetime ago that it happened, he still couldn’t forget. Perhaps he was being biased as he caused more damage as well but he could not help it.

Even through the hard stares, Wanda wore a calm face and stood gracefully alongside Illyana. Piotr spied that every one of the senior X-men was around. Rachel and Ororo, side by side, were leaning against the principal’s desk just beside the two mages and at their backs was Monet sitting and looking rather sleepy and bored. Bobby was leaning by the window sill with Betsy sitting down a chair next to him. Hank was leaning against the door, looking dubious at the two mages.

He, Kurt, and Remy are seated by the sofa a few feet in front of the occupied desk and at their back was Warren who, for now, seemed like his old self again, with the short hair and his calm attitude. Jubilee, despite still being young and… still a vampire was part of the Senior X-men and was seated on top of the armchair on Remy’s side of the sofa. He could tell that she was highly frustrated about this but still remained cool headed, and adding that to her vampiric urges was an impressive feat.

It wasn’t long enough before Ororo cleared her throat and silenced everyone chatting quietly.

“I’m sure you are curious why we have had a sudden meeting.” Ororo explained.

“Not as curious as to why _Bellatrix_ is here…” Piotr heard Jubilee mutter silently, earning a warning look from Remy, which she only huffed in response.

“Illyana and… Wanda will offer an explanation and please let them finish before speaking your minds,” Ororo reminded everybody. “Illyana.” She nodded to her.

“A few days ago, a wave of mystical energy swept around the planet. Of course only those sensitive to it felt it.” Illyana said calmly. “I have contacted and have been contacted by mystics all around, all except for one person, Dr. Strange.”

“I tried to call him through any magical means, and it only confirmed our suspicions,” Wanda said for the first time since the meeting. “Dr. Strange is missing.”

“You ever heard of a cellphone, cher? I’m sure he would have answered,” Remy said and smiled lazily towards Wanda. 

“I tried going back in time as well, a few times, I couldn’t stop his disappearance, and I couldn’t follow where he disappeared to. It’s like… he just vanished from existence,” Illyana explained worriedly, ignoring Remy’s comment. It earned a few curious glances around the room, from what Piotr could tell. He could feel that everyone wanted to speak up, wanted answers to their questions. Piotr spied Ororo raising an eyebrow at Illyana mentioning her time travels. He knew there was an unspoken rule here against time traveling and he was pretty sure Ororo’s setting up a lecture right after this meeting.

“He couldn’t have vanished from existence.” Hank countered. “If so then we wouldn’t be able to remember him.”

“I know but… that’s what it felt like when I tried to sense his presence,” Illyana replied. “Either way, we decided to make the other mages’ safety a priority first before trying to bring him back, we have to assume that he’s not the only target.”

“We all know this isn’t much but I’m afraid terrible things have already begun long before Dr. Strange went missing.” Wanda concluded.

“And why do you say that?” Ororo looked at Wanda with a raised eyebrow.

“Demons have been sighted all across the planet, even demonic possessions are becoming more prominent these past few weeks, just before his disappearance.” Wanda replied.

“And what of it? It is not news to us, demons have appeared before.” Piotr asked. He saw Illyana look at him.

 “This ones are different. And demons don’t just… appear. Either they are summoned, or there is a tear in the fabric of space that somehow lead them here; we don’t know. But it all seems constructed, planned. And at a wide scale that left most mystics alarmed. Without Dr. Strange to place things in order, things could get worse,” Illyana said. “And with that mystical wave… I assure you it cannot be good.”

“I have known Stephen for a while,” Hank said, placing a hand on his chin fur, rubbing it slowly. “He recently got back to being the Sorcerer Supreme again, does that mean the title has been opened? Is that why this demons are appearing?”

“That’s what we thought but… the title has not been opened yet. That’s why it seemed planned.” Illyana supplied.

“And eliminating the one who holds the title will only forfeit it the next one who is worthy of it.” Wanda supplied.

“You’re right, eliminate him, and the title will move to the next one BUT place him somewhere where he can’t help or do something about it while still retaining the title won’t pass it to the next mystic, so they are not after the title after all perhaps?” Hank asked thoughtfully when the two mages nodded. “Then what do you propose is the next course of action, magic is not one of our expertise.”

“Without much information regarding how and why this happened, we don’t even know who orchestrated this… The best we could offer is putting up protection sigils around the school. We will leave to scout out other mystics and send these demons back, it looks like they appear wherever there are mystics nearby,” Wanda said. “These sigils will keep you hidden from them, I know there’s a couple of teenagers here gifted with the arcane arts.”

“It will take a day and a half to do this though, so two midnights for setting up the sigils around here before we leave should do,” Illyana added.

“And what should we do?” Betsy asked.

“For now, nothing. Best leave it for the locals,” Illyana smiled. Everyone was equally relieved and disappointed about not being able to join the investigation and Piotr was sure he was neither because he was all alone in the _absolutely upset club_ , judging from the expression he was sure he was projecting from his face. Illyana was taking it like a professional though and only spared him a glance.

“Well you heard her,” Rachel said before looking back at Illyana. “You sure we can’t help?”

“I suppose keeping your eyes peeled and being cautious would be enough, if you could lessen going out for a while, that would be a big help. If some of you were bound to get possessed, it would only hinder us in our mission. I presume Wanda has already warned the other _teams._ ” Illyana said sharing a look with Wanda. Rachel merely sighed but nodded to her still.

“Alright, I suppose that’s what we have to do then, even if I do find this rather… frustrating, but for the safety of the students we will do what we must.” Ororo said to everybody.

Piotr was really upset about not having to help his sister. But he’s also upset with himself that he felt more relieved to not help. What is wrong with him, he thought. His sister might be in danger and he’s feeling relieved about not being able to help. The last thing he wanted was to be possessed by something and hurt his friends again, he tried to reason with himself, but somehow it felt like a black opened up in his chest. He felt a bit of shame.

He bottled all his frustration from the duration of the meeting, not even listening to what was being said. With his cheek resting on his fist and elbow standing on the armchair, he sighed and pretended to look interested in the meeting; which after a few twenty minutes or so it was done.

He was the first one to stand and leave the room.

Xxxx

It’s Sunday night and Illyana and Wanda are preparing for their leave. The two mages had checked all the sigils around the school the whole evening so they were kept busy. Piotr was still upset about his sister leaving but not more so than in his self. He should have handled this more maturely he realized and with all the time that kept his sister busy overseeing the school’s protection, he never got the chance to talk to her.

With all the students asleep, it was less of a hassle for their departure. All the seniors however are around to see to their departure. They were all in the main courtyard, just in front of the school entrance.

Piotr watched as the two mages stood in front of them as they began to chant a spell. The grounds suddenly shimmered with a faint glow and the school- no, the whole area was suddenly surrounded by a faintly glowing dome of light with different colored glyphs. It disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

“Just checking the sigils to see if they’re working correctly.” Illyana smiled. She whispered something to Wanda who nodded in return before she walked over to Piotr.

“Goodbye, big brother.” Illyana smiled sadly as she came in for a farewell hug. “I will miss you, I do not know when we will return but we will, rest assured.”

Piotr smiled as he hugged his sister back. “Just take your time and be careful, little sister. And… I apologize.”

“No need, Piotr,” Illyana said with a smile as she let go from the hug to look at her brother. “I understand.”

Piotr grinned with a glint of mischief and ruffled his sister’s hair.

“Ugh Piotr!” Illyana growled as she fixed her hair back.

“Just a little farewell look,” Piotr half-teased. “And I’m glad you chose to wear some pants this time.” He joked which earned him a slap in the shoulder and a few laughs nearby.

He watched her go back to Wanda before they stood together. With a final look from her face, she smiled before raising her sword and azure flames swirled around the two of them, engulfing them as light rose beneath their feet.

They all shielded their eyes from the light and as it died down no one was left from where the two were standing before.

Piotr smiled sadly as he silently prayed for his sister’s safety as they all headed back inside.

 

* * *

 

  
[Colossus Redesign](http://cooldeadpool15.deviantart.com/art/Colossus-Redesign-589543569) by [cooldeadpool15](http://cooldeadpool15.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, poor Piotr, Illyana's leaving him behind again but first; what did you think, about the costume, the chapter, whatever, tell me what you think. :D  
> Though regarding Piotr's uniform fabric, I'm not familiar with how their costumes and uniforms are made or with how they weave or sew the fabric it is of so if you want, you can tell me what's the best way to put it here so i can edit it. :D 
> 
> EDIT: Okay so I finally edited the part where I described the clothes. And very much thanks to Sinikettu for giving me fabulous advice :D 
> 
> P.S.  
> > You can visit my Deviantart if you want, same username. :D  
> > I do have a tumblr... but I don't use it, and I don't know how. I'm still waiting for the day that a spirit of productivity will visit me and help me in learning how to use it. :(  
> > I'm still working on a cover for this... but I still haven't started yet.
> 
> If there are any mistakes of some kind, please inform me so i can edit it. This isn't beta-ed so all mistakes are made by moi. 
> 
> Next Chapter is where the action will start. >:D


	5. Becoming Colossus Once Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was very busy with school stuff but hey i managed to finish this and most of it on Valentines Day. :D I know... I had nothing else left to do so I buried myself in finishing this chapter. So anyway have fun reading. :D

 

It had been two weeks after his sister’s departure and things have become rather uneventful. With nothing to do but workout in the faculty gym and train using the Danger Room protocols, Piotr was, as they say, in tip top shape. Sometimes he trains alone, other times with Kurt, or at times with the Junior X-men. It was safe to say that with Hank clearing him from therapy, (at least for his mutant powers, he still sees him to talk about how his head is doing) he could train all he wants whenever he wants. He still takes some sleeping pills when necessary as per Hank’s prescriptions when nightmares find the time to torment him, but as far as he was concerned, he was feeling great for now and the nightmares seemed to gradually recede.

Of course with trips outside the school becoming more limited, he got to spend some time around everyone. At first he was reluctant but he soon warmed up to everyone around him. It felt like things had never changed between him and the X-men.

He even became a sort of impromptu P.E. teacher to some of the students, often playing with them with some sport he could think of or teaching them basic combat tactics he learned not just from Logan but from Katya and Scott as well.

Things were easy and peaceful for now.

That is, until Ororo rounded every senior X-men, excluding him, Hank, and Jubilee, on an emergency mission somewhere around Texas this morning. With the distress shown in her face, it’s probably something big. He wondered if it has something to do with Illyana’s mission. He wondered more if she’s keeping herself safe right now.

With the rest of them heading into the jet, Ororo left him and Hank to take watch over the students and the school. Most of the junior X-men hung around to watch them leave. A few others complained for not joining them.

Piotr watched from afar as the X-jet’s engine turbines breathe to life, sending roaring sounds that rumbled down to the earth beneath his feet as it slowly lifted from the ground.  Something ached inside of him as he watched the jet fly up the sky and propel to wherever they were headed. He was being left behind again. Not that it was anyone’s fault and he _did_ insist on staying behind for now but he still cannot help the feeling of helplessness as he watched his friends leave even though he knew they would come back.

He supposed he can only blame himself for this feeling. If he wasn’t so… afraid, if he wasn’t the shell that he was right now, if only he can be the Piotr he used to be… No, not the Piotr with the Phoenix nor the one with the Cyttorak, the young Piotr who joined the X-men for the first time then things would... would things be okay? He doubts it. He chuckled bitterly to himself.

It was done, all he can do now is pray for their safe return. It’s not like he can help much anyway, in terms of strength, they already have Monet and she has a very versatile powerset. As for defense, well it’s true none had matched his ultimate defense in the X-men but Ororo will probably think of something. And with Rachel and Betsy’s telekinetic defenses, his full armor defense wouldn’t even be necessary anymore, not like he used to be. They could just build up a telekinetic force field and have Ororo summon up a tornado, _mission complete, time to go home_ she would say.

And besides, he’s a fugitive, he wouldn’t want to put the X-men in a bad place for harboring a criminal.

He sighed, chiding himself for brooding again. It had been a habit everyone noticed even before he did. It seems he tended to brood a lot and it somehow annoys Rachel because he sends out _bad vibes_ , giving her a headache in the process, as she would say.

He would stop it if he could but it seems the only solution he could think of was doing something and that something was, at most of the time, training his _ass_ off.

But unfortunately, Ororo blocked all access to Danger Room sessions for today just after they went out for the mission. He tried asking Hank for some access but apparently the system went on some sort of defensive protocols as he said. Hank suggested going to the gym but he did not feel like it today, it’s not the same as punching something in the head.

So now he found himself sitting at the far end of the faculty lounge’s giant couch, watching _Star Wars: A New Hope_ with all of the Junior X-men. Some of them are all propped up on the floor, others still in their bed clothes, bringing chairs from the kitchen, a few others are sitting beside him eating breakfast. He actually found them setting up the chairs and the couch when he got there.

He even asked them what they were doing here when they have their own building adjacent to the faculties’. Apparently it’s because the TV screen here was larger than theirs, and that this is the only time they’ll get to use this so what can Piotr say against that. He supposed he would let them stay, he didn’t mind their company anyway.

 “I brought popcorn! Who wants ‘em?” Quentin called out, coming back from the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn with four more bowls levitating behind him.

A rush of ‘ _me_ ’s and ‘ _I do_ ’s flooded the room, all rushing for the floating bowls.

“Oh my G- If you guys spill mine, I’ll throw all this out and you’re makin’ your own!” Quentin cried out but obviously no one listened.

“Oh. My. God. I can’t hear the movie guys! It’s already starting!” Hope who huffed irritably, was sitting on the floor in front Piotr.

Piotr observed how the teenagers fought over the popcorn, and a thin line formed on his lips. After the scuffle was done, one by one, the victors slowly yet smugly got back to their seats.

“I apologize for their manners, Mr. Rasputin. Some of us… still haven’t changed.” Sooraya sighed just a seat away from him.

“No worries, Sooraya. I actually find it quite… refreshing and nostalgic at the same time.” Piotr said with a chuckle. Although he raised an eyebrow at Eric (or Ink as he would like to be called) as he sat beside Sooraya with a bowl in hand, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. It seemed they were all growing up now he observed, and seeing those two _quite_ close together made him miss how he and Katya used to be when they watch movies like this.

“Want one Mr. Petes?” Julian said as he sat beside him, mouth already full of popcorn. Piotr merely chuckled and plucked a few popcorn from the bowl. He spied the few who had won the bowls and it seemed everyone was sharing. The room was soon filled with only the sounds from the movie and a few crunches from the popcorn being eaten. But this was interrupted just after a few moments with a loud and longing sigh coming from the ones sitting on the floor.

“I miss Laura and Alani and David…” Megan started with a sigh which earned a slew of silent incoherent words from the other teens.

“Well I don’t.” Noriko muttered silently.

“What’s the matter, Nori? Bitter?” Julian half teased, filling his mouth full of popcorn once again after speaking.

“Better shut your mouth _Hellion_ before I shut it for you.” Noriko countered, looking back at Julian and pointing her index finger at him threateningly.

“Yeeesh, calm down. I swear women are getting more violent these days.” Piotr heard Santo quipped from the floor beside him.

“Yeah ‘member that time when Roxy punched Cess in the hallway? Savage.” Quentin added snickering as he did so. Piotr raised an eyebrow at that and opened his mouth to question how it happened but was interrupted by Roxanne.

“Oh my God! I’ll fuckin’ punch you out cold if you don’t shut up!” Roxanne snapped. Cessily was groaning beside her and shaking her head.

“See?” Santos looked back at Piotr as he whispered, and then high fiving with Julian using his telekinetic hand.

“Oh please do, Roxy,” Hope responded dryly. “So we can watch the movie in peace.” She then added silently. She looked backed at Piotr and said, “Sorry about that Mr. Rasputin, just us teens acting like a bunch of untrained animals.” She smiled apologetically and then quickly turned her attention back to the film.

“Da, do not worry, I do not mind,” Piotr said before adding, “Much.”

Everyone seemed to remember his presence and soon calmed down shortly after, much to Piotr’s relief. He sighed as he leaned into the armchair and rested his cheek on his fist. It still surprises him how different this kids were from his own generation when they were young despite having known them for quite some time. It still felt good to spend some time with them though.

Plucking another popcorn from Julian’s bowl, he silently watched the movie in peace.

“You sure you can’t turn off your… glowie thing there, Ben?” Santos asked as he gestured at Benjamin’s entire body and stopping at his flaming head. “It’s like you’re walking talking smart phone in the theater. So bright!” Santos said.

Piotr sighed as he remembered how peace can be relatively short in the X-men no matter what the circumstances are. He supposed this included watching movies.

“Yeah sure, go be a dick somewhere else, _Cockslide._ ” Benjamin jibed as he rolled his eyes, earning some choking sounds and a few snickers from the group.

“Ooooh shots fired!” Victor hollered from his seat. Santos quickly turned his head towards him with a hard glare.

“Heh. Of course _you_ would find _that_ interesting.” Santos said, heavy with implication.

“Hey!” Piotr heard Cessily and young Jean exclaim at the same time, ready to stand by and support Victor.

“What?!” Santos exclaimed. “It’s not like a big secret to everybody. We’re pals, right?” He looked back at Victor, who only rolled his eyes and ignored him.

“Yeah right.” Jean muttered, still looking unimpressed.

“Uh hey! Can someone make more popcorn?” Hisako said to no one in particular from the floor, waving her empty bowl in the air. “Quentin?”

“Guys the movie!” Hope added strongly again.

“Why don’t you make one, I’m not your servant! I already did my time!” Quentin snapped.

“Indra?” Hisako turned to Paras who looked at her like she said something extremely offensive.

“What?! No way! I’m not leaving this seat, go ask Elixir.” Paras said pointing at Josh who just ignored them.

“I swear I’ll punch everyone here.” Noriko muttered with a loud sigh.

“She’s getting violent!” Julian exclaimed. Waving his hands towards Noriko who merely responded with a glare.

Piotr was starting to have a headache as he tried to ignore their voices around him. He could hear Julian and Eric muttering something to beside him, whose arm returned to Sooraya’s shoulders. Sooraya in turn was already pinching the bridge of her nose through her niqab. Piotr also started to pinch his own and closed his eyes with a sigh. Having had enough, he exploded.

“QUIET!” Piotr commanded. Everyone quickly shut up and looked at Piotr with open round eyes. When no one spoke a word for a few moments and just sat in stiff silence, he spoke.

“There, now we can watch the movie.” Piotr said as he smiled and leaned back in his seat and plucked a few more popcorn from Julian’s bowl. He gave a sigh of relief as everyone seemed to follow his order. _Now_ he can watch the movie in peace.

 

Xxx

 

By the middle of the second movie, Jubilee came by with Shogo in her arms. Piotr decided he has had enough movie time for now and had Jubilee take his place in the couch. It felt good stretching his legs so he left the young ones to themselves but lingered for a moment as he studied the group. He supposed he would give them the benefit of the doubt that they would not snoop around the faculty area, and besides the house would be under surveillance by the system.

Piotr decided to go the faculty gym that afternoon just so he can pass the time whilst doing something productive. It was almost empty save for Toad mopping the floor while dancing with his earphones on. Piotr didn’t bother notifying the mutant before doing his warm ups. A few moments after Piotr’s warm up, Toad leaves and he started working out with some heavy lifting.

Piotr didn’t seem to notice how the time flew when he sat on a bench panting, glistening with sweat, and shirtless as he looked up at the digital wall clock. It was fifteen minutes before two in the afternoon. He missed lunch. He opted to rest for a few minutes before deciding that a shower comes first before looking for something to eat.

By the time he got to the faculty’s dining-kitchen area, freshly showered, in his sweatpants and a black t-shirt, he saw Hank eating what seems to be lasagna using chopsticks while looking at his tablet. Talk about multitasking, he thought fondly.

“Hungry? Jubilee made lasagna for the juniors, it’s quite delectable I must say. There’s still more in the refrigerator.” Hank said without looking up from his tablet.

“Much thanks, my friend.” Piotr replied as he went for the fridge. There were a few tapperware inside filled to the brim with lasagna so he just picked one and opened it. Once he saw it was enough for him, he grabbed a ceramic bowl, plopped the whole lasagna on it and proceeded to heat it in the microwave.

Piotr sat down across Hank as he waited for the _ding_ of the microwave.

“A break from the lab?” Piotr asked.

“Oh,” Hank looked up from the tablet. “Ah yes, seemed to need one I suppose.”

“What were you working on anyway?” Piotr asked, highly curious as Hank mostly spent his time in the lab now that he’s noticed.

“Oh just some inventions and all, having an allied alien force with alien tech tends to keep one busy with so much more left to be uncovered. But as for now,” Hank rubbed his chin and turned the tablet towards Piotr, which showed lots of text and pictures of ruins and runes. “I’m trying to recreate the sigils Illyana and company placed around the school. One can’t be too sure about these things since sorcery is very unpredictable.”

“Well… have you learned anything?” Piotr asked as he looked at the tablet from across the table. Just then the microwave _dinged_ and he stood up to get the food out of the microwave.

“Of course, it’s just a matter of testing it, I suppose. Trial and error.” Hank replied easily as he returned to looking back to his tablet.

“That is good,” Piotr said as he got back to his seat and proceeded to eat his lunch with a fork. He stabbed a large chunk and stuck it in his mouth.

“We’re quite hungry, aren’t we?” Hank said without looking up although he wore a knowing smirk.

“Very.” Piotr laughed as he forked another piece of the lasagna.

“That’s good,” Hank hummed. “It shows that you’re hunger is only natural rather than stress related.”

Piotr merely shrugged and just continued eating. It was a quiet moment but not tense. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Piotr’s fork scratching the bowl and the occasional hum of Hank when he eats a piece of his lasagna. It was nice.

Piotr finished first and started to wash his bowl in the sink when he heard a beeping sound.

“Oh my,” said Hank as he checked his wrist watch to see a red beeping light. Just as he pressed the button, a holographic screen of Ororo appeared in front of him.

“ **Beast. Send help, we’re in trouble,** ” said Ororo, and she sounded tired and panting. “ **The demons-** “

Piotr worriedly watched as Ororo turned her head to look beside her before raising her free arm and shooting lighting from her hand.

“ **The demons! They’re coming for Pixie and Trance! You have to-** ” Ororo was cut off as she grunted in pain and then the feed went out.

“Goodness.” Hank said, surprise and horror painting his face.

“I will tell the junior X-men to suit up.” Piotr said immediately.

“Good,” Hank agreed as they got out of their seats. “I’ll see to the students, I’ll join you shortly.”

Piotr nodded as he they walked in the hallway towards the front entrance of the building but the door burst open and in came a terrified Noriko and Jean.

“Dr. Mccoy! Mr. Rasputin!” Noriko exclaimed. “There’s- there are _things_ out there!” she said pointing towards the doorway.

“I think they might be demons!” said Jean, looking haggard and panting.

Piotr and Hank shared a worried look and nodded to each other.

“Tell the other juniors to suit up too,” Piotr ordered to Noriko who nodded and blitzed out of the door. “Jean can you get the students inside?” he said next to Jean.

 “Of course.” Jean nodded and ran out the door.

“Things are quickly picking up,” Hank gravely said. “I better go check the sigils in case they get breached. Then I’ll override the defensive protocols and close up the school once the students are all inside. So you better suit up too.” Hank gave Piotr one last look before quickly turning around and headed to the hallway no doubt leading to his lab.

A sick feeling crept up to Piotr as he ran up to his room.

 

Xxx

 

“By Lenin’s Ghost…” Piotr let out a small breath as he saw the groups of monstrous looking creatures just outside the mystical barrier. He sighed in relief as the barrier seemed to hold them at bay but they shouldn’t have been able to find them. A knot of worry for his sister and the X-men churned itself inside him.

Just then he remembered that he too should show worry for the students as he saw some of them still standing outside the school, looking out at the demons.

“Students!” Piotr exclaimed, a few turned their attentions to him. “Get inside! Now! It is dangerous here!” Piotr could see Jean, now dressed in her uniform too, telling some of the students to go back to the school as well.

Piotr waited until all of the students have retreated back to the school when someone called out to him.

“Mr. Raspu- I mean Colossus!” Piotr saw Megan flying towards him. “Dr. Mcc- err Beast said that the demons are might break some of the sigils. That they might get in and… they’re after us, me and Trance. What should we do?” She asked with worry in her voice.

“Where are the others?” Piotr asked.

“Here.” Noriko said as she suddenly appeared with a small rush of wind following her arrival and one by one the junior X-men appeared as well.

Piotr surveyed the area and made a decision; they would have to stall the demons until Hank has finished with decoding the sigils. If one of them made it across, the others would soon follow and Piotr doesn’t want to find out what would happen once they get through, especially to the students. Mutant or not, they’re still inadequate for fighting real battles without proper training _and_ experience unlike the graduates with him right now.

“Alright, let us see first if we can affect them from inside the barrier.” Piotr said. “Pixie.”

“Yeah?”

“See if you can teleport the demons out of here, but make sure it is somewhere no one could get hurt.” Piotr said as he and the others waited for her to chant her spell.

“A-alright.” Megan nodded before closing her eyes. “ _Sihal Novarum Chinoth_!”

Piotr observed as pink like glitters of light engulfed the demons but then… nothing. None of them disappeared.

“No way!” One of the juniors exclaimed.

“It’s not working!” Megan panicked.

“Didn’t you just banish a demon a few months ago?” Santos asked.

“It’s from the _Cheyennes Magic Book_! I can’t do it without that!” Megan snapped.

“It is alright, we can stall them another way – the hard way, yes?” Piotr assured her. “Surge, try to do the blasting from here.”

Noriko nodded and raised her hands and a blast of electricity came out from her gauntlets and struck a number of enemies.

“It went through the barrier!” Piotr exclaimed then turned towards the others. “Alright, comrades. Let us surround the perimeter, those who can fire from afar, do it! The others, just stand your ground. We _must_ and _will_ protect the students!” He ordered as he ran towards a position in front of the school and the others scrambled towards theirs.

To his right, Benjamin begun firing balls of flames towards the enemies. To his left was Paras who was now wearing an elegant looking armor with swords and weapons floating above him and one by one he was mentally throwing the weapons towards the demons.

Piotr spotted a few hefty sized rocks nearby. He lifted one the size of a football, tossed it in the air a few times before proceeding to throw it against the demons with a grin. He hit one square in the face.

“Woo! Go Mr. Rasputin!” Benjamin hollered firing a few more fireballs.

“It is Colossus now, comrade!” Piotr hollered back as he lifted another rock and threw it, hitting another demon so hard it didn’t stand up but somehow, it slowly turned into smoke.

“Mr. Ra- Colossus!” Paras said before correcting himself. “They’re- Are they dying?” he asked as his weapons punctured some of the demons and started dissipating as well.

“Well… I do not think demons die but,” Piotr paused before throwing another rock, this time larger, and it hit a few demons. Some dodged it though as it seems. “It is one way of stalling them, I suppose. And I am not complaining.” Just then, an itchy feeling crept inside his head then he heard a voice.

 _‘ **Mr. Ras- I mean Colossus!** ’_ Piotr cringed as if some large ringing sound echoed inside his head but then realized it was Jean’s voice.

‘ _Uh Jean? A little loud?’_ Piotr thought back as he carried another rock and threw it to another demon.

‘ ** _Erm sorry, it’s hard to contact you in your metal form but… we have a situation here,_** ’ Jean thought gravely. ‘ ** _Possessed humans._** ’ She simply added.

‘ _Stay put then, tell everyone not to hurt them,_ ’ Piotr thought back. He looked at Benjamin and shouted, “Match! Cover my ground. Jean will give an update, I will be back.” Not waiting for a reply, he headed out to look for Jean, passing a few who were firing attacks against the demons.

Piotr saw her encasing the possessed human, a man in a business suit, in a telekinetic force field keeping all the other demons out.

“What do we do? I can’t get inside his head.” Jean frantically said.

Piotr thought carefully as he tried to assess the problem. He was going to have to do it fast though since poor Jeanie seemed to try her best in maintaining the force field. But he has never encountered something like this before, usually with things like these, it’s Illyana that’s… wait, Illyana that’s right. Her sword!

_The Soulsword can kill, disrupt, and maim all that is supernatural…_

Piotr remembered what her sword can do, so perhaps…

“Jean! Can you call Pixie here?” Piotr said quickly.

“Uh alright, just a sec.” Jean closed her eyes as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Then within a matter of seconds, a flash of pink light appeared instantly and Pixie was there.

“What’s up?” Pixie asked.

“I have a plan, Jean, keep maintaining the force field,” said Piotr, strolling towards the man encased in Jean’s telekinetic field.

“That’s what I am doing already,” Piotr heard Jean huff but he didn’t bother a response.

Piotr nodded for Megan to follow him and once the two of them were face to face with the possessed man, he looked at them fiercely through the barrier. The man trashed inside the field as demons watched them with ferocity. Megan slinked back behind Piotr, watching the demons growl and slam against the barrier.

“Um… Colossus? I’m assuming this is part of the plan?” Megan asked nervously.

“Da, do not worry,” Piotr assured her.

“Who’s worrying?” Megan joked with a nervous laugh.

“Ready your Souldagger,” Piotr instructed. “Can you get inside the field and stab the man?” he asked.

“What?! No way am I going inside there!” Megan exclaimed.

“I assumed as much,” Piotr sighed. “I will go there and hold him, then you stab. That is acceptable then, yes?”

“A-are you sure?” Megan asked.

“Da, and I imagine Jeanie over there is getting tired.” Piotr shrugged. “Alright, I will go, ready yourself.” Megan nodded and summoned her Souldagger. A bright pink light emanated from the dagger and some of the demons shielded their eyes from its gleam. It reminded him of Illyana’s sword but much brighter and stronger.

Piotr took a deep breath as he watched the man stopped trashing and looked at them eerily. He was nervous but… the students, the juniors, and Hank were relying on him to lead, he cannot fail them now. Piotr rushed towards the man and he hoped the barrier doesn’t work on him. He tackled the man, avoiding to do further damage as he tried to drag it back towards the barrier. The man kept punching him but it didn’t do it any good.

Piotr slowly slid inside the barrier but stopped at his hands holding the man. Now the possessed man looked like he was pressed on a glass as the barrier denied him entry. He can see Jean’s field flicker a bit and looked at Megan in urgency.

“Hurry! Stab him now!” Piotr shouted.

Megan nodded quickly and hovered beside him as she held the dagger in her hand. With a deep breath, she struck the man dead center at the chest and a pink light exploded through his eyes and mouth and from the edges of the dagger.

Once the lightshow ended, Piotr heard a groan come from the man and he was suddenly able to slip through the barrier, causing Piotr to fall back on his rear whilst still holding the man.

“Holy hell! We did it! It wasn’t as scary as I thought it was!” Megan exclaimed.

“Great work, comrade!” Piotr cheered as he settled the man carefully on the ground. He regarded the demons and noticed the field was gone. With a sigh of relief, he then looked at Megan. “Can you teleport the man inside and inform Beast. Help the others as well with what we did, maybe ask Rockslide or Armor for help.”

Megan nodded and began to chant her spell then disappeared with a bright pink light including the man on the ground.

With a sigh, he quickly stood up and headed for Jean’s position. He saw her waving to him as he approached her.

“That was awesome!” Jean praised cheerfully.

“Da, but we are still not done,” Piotr said, looking back over the demons before looking back at her. “Jean, will you explain to everyone what we did and what to do?”

“Already done it,” Jean said with a smile, cracking her fingers before stretching her hands over her head. “Things look good for now, a few others had the same situ-“

Jean was cut off and put her hands on her ears when a familiar ringing sound resonated inside their heads.

‘ ** _Yeah sorry to interrupt but… WE’VE GOT FREAKING PSYLOCKE WITH DEMON EYES HERE!_** ’ Piotr heard Eric’s voice inside his head.

‘ ** _Shit! Psylocke?! I don’t know how… Ink, who else is there with you?_** ’ Jean replied with her mind as she looked grimly at Piotr. Piotr gave her a nod and left to look for Eric around the school grounds.

‘ ** _Damn – we’ve got… Sooraya… and Trance here!_** ’ Ink replied. Piotr was surprised to still be part of the mind link.

‘ _Ink, I am on my way. Try not to engage her yet, she might kill you._ ’ Piotr replied mentally.

‘ ** _And don’t go inside her head!_** ’ Jean added.

‘ ** _Yeah no shit, I’m having a major headache from her attempted mind rapes right now… and shit I gotta go offline for now._** ’ Piotr heard Ink say in his head before the itchy feeling in his head lessened.

‘ _Jean, where is Pixie?_ ’ Piotr asked. ‘ _We might nee-_ ’

‘ ** _Fudge! Quentin just checked in, we’ve got ummm… Rachel on his side and… shit, the lady named Mona or something just crashed the party and she’s…_** ’ Jean replied.

‘ _Monet?_ ’

‘ ** _I don’t care what her name is, she’s… Oh my God… is she, is she trying to get into my head?! She’s a telepath?!_** ’

‘ _Jean? Jean?_ ’ Piotr tried to say her name inside his head but got no response. He started feeling worried for a bit but reminded himself that these are experienced young heroes. And if she really was their Jean then there would be no way she would be beaten in a mental battle.

 

Xxx

 

Piotr soon found Eric kneeling with two fingers raised on his temple, no doubt fighting a telepathic battle against Betsy. Hope was beside him watching from afar as Sooraya fought with Betsy.

The possessed ninja scaled the mystic barrier with ease as she dodged Sooraya’s attacks all the while still maintaining a mental battle with Eric.

“Mr. Rasputin! It’s Psylocke! What do we-“

“I- I do not know.” Piotr finished with a whisper. He truly doesn’t know what to do. He can see Betsy dodging every attacks gracefully but his eyebrows scrunched together as he became puzzled why Betsy wasn’t using some of her signature attacks.

He looked at Eric and it came to him that maybe Eric wasn’t only just defending against Betsy’s mind attacks but he was also disabling her other abilities. Smart… but very risky, Piotr thought. He knew Betsy’s one of the toughest telepaths he ever met, the possibility of Eric winning against a mental battle with her should be slim but…

“The… demon inside her… isn’t as strong as… her… little shit… inside her don’t know… how to use her powers…” Eric grunted slowly as if sensing Piotr’s thoughts. “But damn… she’s still a tough bitch… ughhh!” Eric groaned in pain as he crouched lower and held his head with both hands.

“Eric!” Hope exclaimed and at the same time he heard Sooraya gasp from above. Piotr looked up and saw Betsy telekinetically holding all of Sorraya’s sandstorm particles and forced her to reform back to her human form.

“Ink! She has gotten hold of Sooraya! Can you stop her?!” Piotr asked hurriedly, still straining his eyes at the battle above. “Because if not…” he muttered to himself as he picked up a nearby rock of a hefty size. 

“Ink!” Piotr called again.

“He’s… he’s out!” Hope exclaimed beside him. Piotr quickly turned his eyes to them with worry. He sighed. He didn’t want to have to hurt his friend but he has no other choice. He assumed his throwing posture, used his empty hand to help aim the rock in his other hand.

“Wait!” Hope shouted, stopping him. “Maybe… maybe I can help.”  

“Are you sure?” Piotr asked.

Piotr saw Hope paused in hesitation before nodding. “I- I can do this.” She said to herself. “Just like Rogue said.” She whispered.

Blueish light lit up all around her and her astral form flowed up from her body. Hope opened her eyes and nodded with her astral self.

“Hurry.” Piotr said as he watched Betsy summon her psi-blade, readying a deadly attack on Sooraya.

Hope’s astral-self flew towards the demon possessed ninja and as if sensing its intent, Betsy quickly let go of her hold over Sooraya, giving her a chance to transform back into a sandstorm and land safely back beside Piotr and Hope.

“Thank you.” Sooraya gratefully said to Hope before going beside Eric’s unconscious body.

Piotr turned to see Hope’s astral form shoot energy from its hands and blasted Betsy with a barrage of attacks in which she just dodged gracefully.

“It’s not working, she just keeps dodging and dodging!” Hope exclaimed in frustration.

“I… I will regret this. But I am sure Elixir can fix this.” Piotr muttered before picking up, this time, a smaller rock, though just a bit bigger than a pebble of course before focusing on Betsy’s position. “Trance, can you distract her more this time, make sure she does not notice anything but your astral form. Her skills as a ninja is impressive enough to notice a fly coming at her, make sure she does not notice this rock.”

“Copy.” Hope nodded. She clenched her fist as her astral form started to glow brighter. It looked like it vibrated from Piotr’s point of view, and somehow felt like seeing Human Torch’s supernova. It then flew around Betsy as energy flowed out from it. The astral form blasted bolts of energy as she circled Betsy. Some hit, some was blocked by her psi-blade.

“Does this… count… ugh as distraction?” Hope grunted as she struggled to maintain in using her powers.

“Much thanks, little one.” Piotr smiled as he aimed for Betsy. Then without another thought, he threw the rock, hoping it would hit. And hit it did. It hit Betsy by the leg but she still managed to block it telekinetically, although barely, since it still caused her to lose balance. Piotr winced as he imagined that that’s going to leave a mark.

It was enough however for Hope’s astral form to land a successful attack with a large blast of spiritual energy. It sent Betsy rolling over the barrier but still managed to upright herself although slowly. They finally saw something happening to her as a shadowed figure kept flickering in and out of her body in a jerky manner. Hope’s attack somehow managed to dislodge the demon inside Betsy a little bit.

“I- I have an idea.” Hope went on.

“Do not over do it.” Piotr reminded.

Hope’s astral form glowed once again before speeding towards a kneeling Psylocke above the barrier. It went through Betsy but the astral form pushed something out of her body, a shadow and smoke like figure. It writhed in the air as the astral form blasted it with its energy attack, finally destroying it.

Betsy’s unconscious body lolled back before fully falling down through and inside the barrier. Piotr ran towards her but cursed himself mentally as he realized he won’t make it to Betsy to catch her fall. But a fast blur from his right flew past him and towards Betsy’s falling body. He realized it was Eric. With a sigh of relief, he slowed down to a stop as he watched Ink catch Betsy in the air and flew back down towards them. Sooraya and Hope caught up to him, heaving and panting.

“Spasibo, comrade.” Piotr said in relief.

“Uh that’s a thanks, right?” Eric said. “But fuck I feel like I’m having the hangover of the century.”

“Yes yes,” Piotr smiled. “But we are still not done. We still have-“

A flash of pink appeared beside them and in came Megan.

“Heya! Jean said you need my help with-“ Megan stopped once she saw Betsy in Eric’s arms. “Oh my God! Psylocke!”

“She will be okay for now,” Piotr assured her. “But Jean had said that Monet and Rachel has… _crashed the party_. We still have to take care of them.”

“Well, Jean and I took care of Miss Monet, and just fyi, she almost crushed me. But there’s nothing like a pixie dust in the face to get her off my skin so we totally slayed her!” Megan smiled obviously proud of herself this time.

“I sure hope that you did not actually… slayed her.” Piotr said, looking rather worried.

“Gosh Mr. Rasputin! It’s like you live under a rock! Of course not, it’s just a saying.” Megan exclaimed.

“It’s one of those YouTube things.” Hope added.

“Well… I uh… apologies.” Piotr said looking embarrassed, in which Hope and Megan giggled to themselves.

“That leaves us with Professor Rachel then,” Sooraya said, interrupting the banter.

“Da, and we must hurry and…” Piotr agreed, clearing his throat and summoning once again his professional attitude on the matter. He looked over at where the demons were supposed to be and saw that all of them (at least on their side) were retreating. “And… the demons are retreating.” He said slowly as if looking for a confirmation at what he was seeing.

“Maybe they got scared?” Hope suggested.

“Maybe.” Sooraya added.

“Regardless, I will see to the others and I suggest you must as well, and Pixie, would you transport Psylocke back inside the school, have Beast check on her and Monet, as well.” Piotr nodded to everyone.

“Yup yup!” Pixie mocked a hand salute before chanting her spell and disappearing in a flash of pink light.

“You sure we shouldn’t chase ‘em?” Eric asked over his shoulder.

“Our priority for now is the safety of the students, we will have to form a plan before going after them,” Piotr said to him. “And besides, Betsy and the others might have an idea where they are.” The three nodded before splitting up.

It was actually taking him a lot of strength not to go after those damn demons by himself but he reminded himself that he must look after the students and the junior X-men for now. He gives a silent prayer to whoever was listening to make sure the others are safe and of course… still alive. He also prayed for Illyana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, how was it? Is it good? Is it too long? Okay, I know it's taking such a long time for Piotr to meet Drax but bear with me okay? I promise I'll make it longer with his 'to be' in the future chapters.  
> Anyway, like I said, this fic is not beta-ed so any mistakes and errors are made by me. Please inform me if there are such. Have a good Valentines Day! :D
> 
> PS I do have a plan to show you what the uniforms of the Junior X-men look like but yeah, that's for the future.


End file.
